ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: The Animated Series (2019)
Justice League: The Animated Series is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name and an adaptation of the story Justice League: Origin by Geoff Johns and Jim Lee. The series is produced by Jim Krieg, Butch Lukic, and Alan Burnett and debuted on Cartoon Network. Plot The series features the adventures of the Justice League as they fight various supervillains and other threats, ranging from those that would threaten Planet Earth, to the Multiverse. Justice League Bruce Wayne / Batman (Kevin Conroy): '''A billionaire socialite and vigilante protector of Gotham City. Second in command of the League. '''Clark Kent / Superman (Nolan North): The sole survivor of the planet Krypton and protector of Metropolis. Leader of the Justice League. 'Diana Prince / Wonder Woman (Vanessa Marshall): '''An Amazon warrior, princess and diplomat. '''Hal Jordan / Green Lantern: '''An Air Force pilot and member of the interplanetary Green Lantern Corps. '''Barry Allen / Flash (Charlie Schlatter): '''A forensic investigator who can move at superhuman speed and vibrate at a molecular level. '''Victor Stone / Cyborg (Khary Payton): '''A high school football player who is transformed into a cyborg to save his life. '''Billy Baston / Shazam: '''A child who can summon magical powers and become adult in appearance by saying the word "Shazam". '''Arthur Curry / Aquaman (Peter Jessop): T'he king of Atlantis and superhero 'Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm (Josh Keaton): '''The Nuclear Man and teenage hero '''Katar Hol / Hawkman: '''A military officer from another world. '''Zatanna (Lacey Chabert): '''The Mistress of Magic and the close friend to Batman. '''J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly): '''A superhero from the planet Mars and the last surviving member of his race. The Legion Of Doom '''Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston): '''Mad scientist and founder/leader of the Legion of Doom. A businessman. He is highly intelligent and seems more concerned about what Superman's presence on Earth will do than actually evil. '''Cyrus Gold / Solomon Grundy (Fred Tatasciore): '''A super-powered gangster revived as a zombie in Slaughter Swamp '''Barbara Ann Minerva / Cheetah (Erica Luttrell): '''A half-human, half-cat hybrid super-villain. '''Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard: '''He has a wand that allows him to control the weather. '''Toymaster: '''A criminal uses toy-based or toy-themed devices and gimmicks in his various crimes. His weapons, while sometimes comical, are also very dangerous. '''Orm / Ocean Master: '''Aquaman's treacherous half brother. '''Slade Wilson / Deathstroke (Fred Tatasciore): '''A mercenary and assassin. '''Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost (Jennifer Hale): '''Can create an ice-sheen across her entire body that grants her increased durability, cause intense blizzards that can instantly freeze the target and generate objects composed completely of ice, such as projectiles in the form of ice shards and defensive walls or shields. She can also instantly freeze animate matter through physical contact, and is unable to touch a normal person without freezing them. '''Sinestro: '''Served as Hal Jordan's teacher in the Green Lantern Corps until he went power hungry and was stopped by the Green Lantern Corps. He created a weapon that could destroy the Corps, the yellow ring and power battery. '''Black Adam: ' A corrupted, ancient Egyptian predecessor of Shazam. 'Felix Faust (Robert Englund): ' A master sorcerer able to control vast magical power to affect reality itself. 'Bizarro (Nolan North): ' A failed clone of superman created by Luthor. '''Ma'alefa'ak (Carl Lumbly): '''The archenemy of his twin brother, the superhero Martian Manhunter. Gallery Category:Justice League Category:Cartoon Network Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:DC Comics Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:The Flash Category:Green Lantern Category:Aquaman Category:Cyborg Category:Shazam Category:DC Universe